SOLO PUEDO PENSAR EN TI
by Darcyi
Summary: Lo había perdido para siempre, aún recuerdo el día en que decidió seguir por el camino de la oscuridad, le ofrecí mi mano, viaje por la galaxia intentando llegar a él incluso ignore las ordenes de mi maestro para encontrarme con una realidad que era muy distinta a lo que había visto cuando nuestras manos se tocaron


**CAPÍTULO UNICO**

 **"SOLO PUEDO PENSAR EN TI "**

 **REY POV**

Lo había perdido para siempre, aún recuerdo el día en que decidió seguir por el camino de la oscuridad, le ofrecí mi mano, viaje por la galaxia intentando llegar a él incluso ignore las ordenes de mi maestro para encontrarme con una realidad que era muy distinta a lo que había visto cuando nuestras manos se tocaron

-Ben – susurro al viento mientras sujeto entre mis manos los dados que el maestro Skywalker había tomado del Halcón Milenario, porque tuvo que elegir ese camino, porque tuve que ser en ese momento Kylo Ren quien apareciera.

-Rey- me llama Poe sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿Qué pasa está todo bien? – pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado

-Si –respondo de inmediato mientras le dedico una sonrisa – todo está bien, solo quería disfrutar de esta vista – digo mientras fijo mi mirada en el atardecer que esta frente a nosotros

-Sé que las cosas no están bien Rey- dice mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía – sé que sigues pensando en el- continua mientras hace una pausa, intento deshacer su agarre pero es inútil, no me deja, no deja mi mano – Sé que en tu mente solo puede encontrarse una persona y ese es Kylo Ren – finalizo

-Poe- digo mientras siento como una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo entero con solo escucharlo decir en voz alta el nombre con el que todos le temen a Ben

-Pero tienes que aceptarlo – comienza de nuevo – la persona que tu estas esperando, se ha ido – dice

-No- respondo de inmediato – pude sentirlo, el sigue ahí aún hay luz entre toda esa oscuridad-

-Rey…- me llama de nuevo mientras me sonríe amargamente –No soy yo a quien tienes que convencer, tu… Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – insiste

-No te atrevas a decirlo – le pido mientras en un movimiento rápido deshago su agarre

-Ben se ha ido para siempre – finaliza mientras el atardecer desaparece por completo y en su lugar asciende la oscuridad de la noche, aprieto mis manos en puños no quiero escuchar aquello es una basura para mí, el sigue ahí esperando por mi… como estoy yo aquí esperando a que él se dé cuenta de su error, que comprenda que la fuerza no le pertenece ni a él ni a mí, que solo somos instrumentos de esta y que su lugar es en casa, con su familia… conmigo.

-Eso no está sujeto a discusión Poe- digo inmediatamente mientras subo el tono de mi Voz – no sigas diciéndome cosas con las que sabes jamas estaré de acuerdo – le pido mientras me pongo de pie – No hagas que las cosas se pongan difíciles entre nosotros –

-Rey…- me llama por mi nombre mientras observo como la decepción y descontrol yacen en su interior, puedo sentir como se contiene cuando esta frente a mí, puedo sentir esa furia que en estos momentos descansa en su interior – Yo no voy a luchar contra un fantasma , solo mira quienes estamos aquí a tu alrededor ,contigo apoyando a la causa, luchando por que la primera orden caiga como alguna vez lo hizo el imperio y que de entre las cenizas surja la República- dice mientras siento la llama de la lucha avivarse en él, comparto ese deseo , es lo que nos une lo que nos conecta y nos hace poder llevarnos de esta manera

-Poe- lo llamo por su nombre – Sabes que siempre contaran con mi apoyo, nunca abandonaría ni traicionaría a la resistencia – digo mientras hago una pausa- pero tampoco puedo dejar solo a Ben Solo – finalizo mientras comienzo mi andar

-¿Que es lo que ves en alguien como el Rey? Es solo que no termino de entenderlo –dice con un tono de voz que denota su frustración – sabes que él nunca volverá, la oscuridad ha invadido su corazón – dice con tal seguridad que me hace erizar la piel

-Te equivocas – digo nuevamente – Ben está ahí- repito segura – yo vi su futuro y sé que se convertirá –

-Pero ese futuro del que tanto hablas es cada vez más lejano- dice con brusquedad – ese destino que viste pertenece a Ben Solo, Pero- dice mientras hace una pausa- La persona que tomo la decisión de sumergirse en la oscuridad fue de Kylo Ren… él te arrebato aquello que viste en tus visiones y eso jamás regresara, tienes que renunciar a él ya –dice

-se acabó la discusión – le informo mientras salgo de ahí disparada- No, no. Ben… Ben volverá- me digo a mi misma en voz alta mientras bajo por las montañas, él está equivocado, la primera orden caerá y sé que él se convertirá, la luz volverá a iluminar su camino y yo… yo esperare por el incluso si me toma todo una vida.

-Rey…- escucho mi nombre y siento todo mi cuerpo paralizarse, _"es imposible"_ pienso por un instante mientras me detengo en seco, _"no puede ser el "_ \- Rey- vuelvo escuchar que me llaman, mi cuerpo no responde, siento como mi respiración se vuelve más acelerada y como comienzo a temblar, dudosa comienzo a girar lentamente mi cuerpo para encontrarme con él una vez más

-Ben- digo su nombre en un susurro, no puedo asimilar el hecho de que este de nuevo frente a mí - ¿realmente eres tú?- pregunto incrédula al verlo, quiero moverme pero mi cuerpo no responde continua paralizado ante aquella situación yo… no tengo el valor de preguntar si aquello es real o si mi mente me está jugando una de sus tretas una vez más tengo miedo de saber la respuesta

-Es real – responde siquiera antes que pueda articular palabra alguna, abro mis ojos de par en par después de escuchar salir aquello de sus labios ¿no puede ser verdad? Ben no podría estarse exponiendo de esa manera, está rodeado, pero…. Si él está aquí puede que no este solo –Estoy Solo – responde nuevamente sin permitirme decir palabra alguna… entonces comprendo lo que está pasando _"Ben Solo de nuevo metiéndote en los asuntos que yacen en mi cabeza"_

 _-_ ¿Cómo legaste hasta mí? – pregunto mientras lo observo, sus ropas negras que lo caracterizan están ahí, esos guantes negros que cubren sus manos y esa herida que descansa en su rostro hasta descender a lugares que su ropa oculta, la capa no le ayuda de mucho, aun con ella cubriendo parte de su rostro puedo saber que es el – Esas ropas te delatan – sale como un susurro de mis labios

-Quizá no sea tan importante como llegue aquí- dice mientras se acerca a mí y me envuelve entre sus brazos, me toma por sorpresa, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionar, había imaginado esta escena tantas veces, yo enojada con él por sus decisiones, por dejar que la oscuridad lo corrompiera, por abandonar la causa y por dejarme a mí, había soñado con este momento tantas veces, en algunos escenarios tenía lugar una batalla de sables y la muerte de alguno de los dos era inevitable , en otras ocasiones solo imaginaba como el venía a nuestro lado , buscando la redención alejándose de esa oscuridad y librando batallas espalda con espalda para acabar con la primera orden por completo, dejando en su lugar descendiera la luz y naciera lo que alguna vez conocimos como una república, en otras ocasiones nos imaginaba a él , a mi liderando el renacer de la Orden Jedi, entrenando a Padawans Juntos .

-Esto es mejor de lo que había pensado – le susurro mientras rodeo su cuerpo con mis manos, disfruto de tenerlo de esa manera y no quiero decir nada más, lagrimas involuntariamente comienza a rodar por mis mejillas, el separa un poco nuestros cuerpos , me observa mientras con su mano comienza a retirar las gotas que rodaban

-No llores Rey- dice con un tono de voz más gentil – No he venido a hacerte llorar – dice mientras continua secando mis lagrimas

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?- pregunto inmediatamente mientras me separo de el, no permite que termine el abrazo pero si me deja tener el suficiente espacio para ver su cara, la sombra de la oscuridad se asoma en sus ojos… conozco esa mirada

-No- sabía que iba a responder eso, - Sabes que no puedo hacerlo Rey –dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla

-¿Por qué has venido entonces?- pregunto curiosa mientras continúo observando su rostro, intentando memorizar cada una de sus facciones hasta en tanto se vaya

-Quería verte – confiesa – la idea de estar lejos de ti no me agrada – dice mientras inclina su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros del mío, no me besa, solo me observa y continua sujetando mi mejilla, sus ojos me hacen perderme en la profundidad que descansa en estos

-Ben –susurro su nombre mientras coloco mi mano en su pecho – No hagas esto – le pido mientras observo como continua acercándose

-Hacer que – dice mientras sus labios rosan los míos, es una sensación que no puedo poner en palabras, jamás había sentido algo como esto… nunca antes un hombre me había besado, -Rey…- me llama por mi nombre mientras me da besos pequeños en los labios – ven conmigo – me pide de nuevo

-No hagas esto – le pido mientras siento como mi corazón late como potro desbocado, subo mi mano hasta llegar a sus cabellos y comienzo a acariciar su cabeza, Ben parece sorprendido pero me deja, me deja hacer lo que quiero, no articula palabra alguna, esconde su rostro en mi cuello mientras me atrae más hacia su cuerpo, su cercanía me hace sentir tan tranquila, siento su respiración hacerme cosquillas cuando su aliento choca con mi cuello.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, llega el momento en que no tengo la menor idea de por cuanto hemos permanecido así hasta que finalmente siento como Ben se reincorpora poco a poco, de nuevo aquel hombre alto parado frente a mí, me ve a los ojos y de nuevo me roba un beso, esta vez más profundo de los que antes me dio, es tierno y gentil, no siento que en el haya desesperación alguna por presionar mi inexperiencia, el me guía y mi boca lo sigue como si supiera lo que desea, como si nuestros labios ya se conocieran, nos separamos por falta de aire y siento mi rostro arder, el me ve , una sonrisa fugas se posa en sus labios , mi corazón se paraliza por un segundo al ver aquella sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme – dice finamente mientras sujeta mi rostro con ambas manos y pega su frente con la mía – pero no sé si tenga el valor para dejarte atrás – me susurra

-No te vayas –le pido mientras coloco mis manos sobre las suyas – quédate conmigo… por favor – le pido mientras lo veo a los ojos, por algunos segundos siento su dudar

-Desearía tanto poder hacer eso Rey – dice con pesar mientras se separa poco a poco de mi – tengo que irme – dice nuevamente

-No quiero que te vayas – le pido mientras rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos – no quiero que me dejes – digo mientras escucho mi voz quebrarse

-Rey…- susurra mi nombre mientras me toma en brazos, para él no representa ninguna dificultad levantarme por los aires, veo su rostro y dejo mi mano descansar en esta, acerca sus labios a mis oídos y me dice – quiero que pases la noche conmigo – finaliza, siento como mi corazón comienza a latir con mayor rapidez, me siento incrédula y avergonzada ante su propuesta, Ben… Ben... ¿Porque me pides eso?

-Ben…- susurro mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso – Está bien-

Lo observo mientras me lleva en brazos a donde se encuentra su hangar, pronto escucho el ruido de la escotilla abriéndose pero no puedo decir nada, el tenerlo ahí de esa manera para mí , me hace pensar que quizá esta sea la oportunidad, puede ser el momento para lograr que Ben se quede conmigo , observo el interior de su nave, toda la superficie metálica cubierta de color negro, el único sonido que se escucha es el de sus botas mientras avanza a lo largo de un pasillo que llega hasta una habitación

-Este es mi cuarto – dice mientras me pone en el suelo finalmente, siento mis pies tocar aquella superficie, observo la habitación y me cuesta creer que en ese lugar sea donde Ben haya pasado sus noches mientras viajaba por la galaxia, me quedo absorta en mis pensamientos olvidándome de todo por un momento hasta que siento como los brazos de Ben rodean mi cuerpo y comienza a depositar pequeños besos en mi cuello, corrientes eléctricas suben y bajan por todos lados

-Ben…- susurro mientras coloco mis manos sobre las suyas, en un movimiento rápido me da la vuelta y quedamos de nuevo frete a frente uno del otro, me sonríe mientras coloca uno de mis cabellos detrás de mí oreja

-Rey… esta noche quiero que solo pienses en mi – me pide mientras besa mis labios – esta noche quiero que solo digas mi nombre – dice nuevamente mientras me da otro beso y comienza a guiarnos hacia su cama – Esta noche… quiero que seas mía- dice mientras coloca gentilmente sobre la cama, aquella superficie es tan blanda, y el estar con él así de esa forma me hacía sentir tan Feliz.

-Ben- digo su nombre mientras lo veo a los ojos y coloco mi mano en su mejilla – Recuerda… por favor ser amable – le pido mientras siento como sus labios nuevamente asaltan los míos y sus manos descienden sobre mi cuerpo, aun sobre mis prendas puedo sentir el calor que emanan de sus manos cuando comienza a acariciar mi cintura para después descender hasta mis piernas, sus besos comienzan a ser más apasionados, dejándome por momentos sin la capacidad de pensar

-Rey …Eres tan hermosa – me susurra al oído mientras comienza a depositar pequeños besos en mi mejillas, en mis labios para después descender a mi cuello, las sensaciones que comienza a despertar en mí son tan extrañas, nunca antes me había sentido de esa manera, pronto comienzo a sentir como intenta deshacerse de mis prendas y el pánico por un segundo se apodera de mí , lo detengo por inercia y él me mira, toma mis manos, deposita besos en ellas –No tengas miedo – me dice mientras me da un beso en los labios

-Está bien – respondo mientras le dejo continuar, sus besos me hacen olvidar por un momento la sensación de vergüenza y miedo, pronto Ben se deshace de todas las prendas que cubrían nuestro cuerpo , comienza a besar lugares que no sabía podían provocar sensaciones que te hacen perder la razón, besa mis labios y comienza a descender a mi cuello mientras con sus manos acaricia mis piernas , pronto siento como su boca comienza a succionar mis pechos, a jugar con ellos, me resulta imposible controlar que de mi boca salgan aquellos sonidos vergonzosos , siento en mis pechos como una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, continua en su tarea acariciándome y besando lugares que me provocan aquellas sensaciones que para mí eran nuevas , sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez con el hombre del que me había enamorado

-Esos sonidos, solo me hacen querer poseer tu cuerpo como una bestia – me susurra al oído mientras siento como mis pechos chocan con el suyo, pronto comienzo a sentir como su virilidad roza partes de mi cuerpo, me hace sentir avergonzada, mi corazón se siente como si en cualquier momento se fuera a salir de su lugar y el calor que emana de mi zona femenina es cada vez mayor, Ben me mira pero esos ojos lucen diferentes, ya no percibo ni la sombra de lo que hasta hacia unas horas había visto , esa mirada es poderosa, esa mirada …. El me mira….

-Rey… -me llama mientras siento como comienza su mano a descender hasta mi feminidad – soy el único hombre en el que podrás pensar de ahora en más –me dice con un tono autoritario mientras besa mis labios, sujeto su rostro entre mis manos intentando profundizar nuestro beso, juego con sus cabellos y en cada oportunidad que tengo recorro con mis manos su espalda ancha, pronto siento como introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de mi feminidad

-Ah...- se escapa de mis labios, siento como comienza a meter y sacar uno de sus dedos provocándome sensaciones que jamas había experimentado en mi vida – Ben… - lo llamo con total dificultad mientras lo veo disfrutar de la vista, de lo que me hace sentir

-Se siente bien – pregunta mientras comienza a besar mi cuello, acaricio su espalda y me cuesta trabajo controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, pronto siento una extraña sensación en la parte baja como si hubiese orinado, pero no… esto es diferente

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto con dificultad mientras lo observo sobre mí, sus cabellos negros caen haciéndolo ver más atractivo de lo que es, esa cicatriz que descansa desde su rostro hasta su pecho, me hace pensar en el como el hombre deseable…. En ese momento por primera vez soy yo quien desea a Ben Solo.

-Eso es lo que se conoce como orgasmo – me dice mientras acaricia mi rostro – ahora Rey, quiero saber si estas lista para dar el siguiente paso – me dice serio mientras acaricia mis mejillas – no voy a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad – me advierte

-Está bien Ben- respondo de inmediato – Yo… realmente quiero estar contigo – observo la sonrisa que se forma en la comisura de sus labios, lo veo separar mis piernas gentilmente para abrirse paso y posicionar su miembro erecto en la entrada de mi feminidad, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, por un momento me invade el miedo pensando que eso va a entrar dentro de mí – Ben – lo llamo

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta mientras se detiene y me mira

-Eso… realmente va a entrar en mí - pregunto con algo de miedo

-No tengas miedo – me dice mientras besa mis labios – voy a ser muy gentil contigo – dice mientras siento como poco a poco comienza a introducir su miembro en mí, la sensación de sentir que algo extraño está entrando en mi me hace sentir con algo de miedo hasta que finalmente me llama de nuevo Ben – Rey… esto puede doler un poco – me advierte mientras acaricia mi cabello

-Está bien – respondo temerosa mientras dejo descansar mi mano en su rostro

-Aquí voy – me advierte y lo siguiente que siento es como si me estuvieran desgarrando por dentro, dejo escapar un grito que es silenciado por los labios de Ben, quien me besa con tanta intensidad que me hace olvidar por algunos instantes aquella sensación, no se mueve solo se limita a besarme como si no hubiera mañana y yo solo me limito a sujetarme de su espalda como si estuviera a punto de caer de algún avisto

-Ben...- susurro entre besos su nombre – Ben…- lo llamo mientras me besa

-¿ya no duele?- pregunta dudoso cuando nos separamos por falta de aire

-No- respondo mientras continuo sujetándome de su espalda

-Voy a comenzar a moverme – me advierte mientras siento como comienza a entrar y salir de mi lentamente, al principio duele, pero poco a poco el dolor va desapareciendo para transformarse en un sentimiento de placer, que me hace querer más y más, las embestidas de Ben son cada vez más apresuradas, el sonido de la cama moviéndose y los gemidos que se escapan de mis labios comienzan a sonar en aquella habitación silenciosa, las manos de él recorriendo mi cuerpo me hacen sentir como si fuera a perderme en ese momento

-Ben… Más- le pido mientras lo beso, sonríe

-Te amo… - me susurra mientras me besa

-Yo también te amo – le respondo mientras comienzo a sentir un sentimiento extraño que va desde mi vientre hasta mi feminidad –Ben... digo con dificultad su nombre – comienzo a sentir algo raro – le informo

-No te preocupes –dice con dificultad, mientras observo como nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor rosan el uno con el otro – estas apunto de venirte – me informa mientras aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas, el placer que Ben me hace sentir es inexplicable, la forma en la que me ve mientras me hace el amor por primera vez, la manera en la que recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus manos y esa mirada gentil que me dedica cada que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, eso no lo voy a olvidar jamás.

Pronto nuestros cuerpos llegan al éxtasis y ambos caemos rendidos en la cama

-Te amo – le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla

-Yo también -me responde mientras besa fugazmente mis labios y comienza a salir de mí poco a poco, lo veo dirigir su mirada a otro sitio y sonreír al verlo, me desconcierta por algunos segundos y pronto siento como me rodea con sus brazos, mientras pega su cuerpo desnudo al mío

-Ahora eres solo mía – me dice mientras besa mi frente – Solo mía, todas tus primeras veces – me susurra al oído – todas ellas van a ser mías – dice aquello como una promesa

-Me siento tan cansada- le informo pronto mientras lucho por mantener mis ojos abiertos, mi cabeza descansa en su pecho, con mi mano acaricio su cicatriz mientras siento como con sus manos sujeta mi cadera y acaricia mi espalda

-Duerme – me susurra al oído – no te preocupes por nada- me dice, me limito a obedecerlo poco a poco siento como me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Soy prisionero del beso que nunca debiste darme, Rey… no debiste entregarte a un hombre tan peligroso como yo, siento una punzada en el pecho mientras la observo dormir plácidamente en mi pecho, disfruto de la vista que me regala, de las sensaciones que me provoca y del regalo más grande que me ha dado, esta noche me ha entregado su pureza, veo de reojo como el color carmín de la sangre mancha las sabanas que hasta hacia unas horas eran blancas, me siento victorioso de ser yo quien ha entrado en su corazón y que la ha tomado de esta manera , aun la escucho susurrar mi nombre mientras la hacía mía.

-Rey… ahora no se si tenga el valor para dejarte ir – le susurro mientras beso su mejilla, pronto comienzo a sentir como el sueño esta a punto de vencerme. No se cuánto vaya a durar esto, porque soy consciente de que esto no será eterno, pero mientras eso suceda solo quiero limitarme a disfrutar por esta noche de la compañía de la única persona que he amado en toda mi vida… Rey.


End file.
